


what a plan ( mettaton x reader)

by applecandyandsweets



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Sexual Content, heart rubbing, shocking pens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecandyandsweets/pseuds/applecandyandsweets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you have been the only one receiving any kind of sexual pleasure because Mettaton lacks genitalia. Now that you have found out he too can receive sexual pleasure. You plan to use it to your advantage</p>
            </blockquote>





	what a plan ( mettaton x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> authors note: this was inspired by mttloveshisadoringfans audio posts on tumblr. ( check them out )

You have been dating Mettaton for almost 6 months now and what a lucky star you are. He choose you over all people. You were just a fan and never thought you would ever meet him. You were so excited when your parents bought you tickets to his show. They saved up because they knew how much this meant you. You go teary eyed just thinking about it.  
They even got an extra ticket so you could take your best friend __________ with. At the show you both squealed in delight in your seats. During the show he ask for a volunteer. You sunk in your seat thought of meeting him up close scared you. You friend however loudly encouraged you to raise your hand too. Mettaton must have notice because pointed in your direction. The spot light blinding you. You froze and your friend had to help onto the stage. Your fears immediately disappeared Mettaton’s voice was sweet and inviting.  
He began to ask you questions and you did your best to answer them still nervous knowing you were on live TV. You spent the rest of the show helping him out. This best gift ever you thought you owed your parents so much now. When the show ended you made your way back your seat. ________ was giving you the biggest smile they ever had. Giving you to thumbs up as well. You both squealed again pulling each other into a big embrace and jumped up and down. You were surprised when ________ suddenly stopped jumping. A tap on your shoulder made you turn around and you understood why ________ froze.  
Mettaton was holding a rose his face tinted pink. You were great today Darling and that was your first time on tv. You nodded your head unable to speak. Um well I wondering of I could see you again he said holding the rose out to you. ________ caught other wise you would have fallen to the floor. Yes you said a little too quickly and gently took the rose with a trembling hand. You gave him your number and walked out leaning on your friend for support.  
*~*  
Now here you were in his lap both hands on both sides of his cheeks. The two of you sharing a passionate kiss. In those 6 months the both of you had engaged in some not so innocent acts. Even though mettaton lacked any kind of genitalia the both of you manage. Sadly you were the only one to receive of pleasure during these times . It just wasn’t fair!, there had to be something you could do. So you secretly visited Alphys and bothered her until she told you Mettaton could engage in those types of acts. The heart in the middle of his torso was your ticket. You giggled as you remembered Alphys' red face as she told you. Now you had a plan and were going to use it tonight.  
Mettaton pulled way “are you alright” he asked after hearing you giggle.  
“Yes” you said kissing him once more.  
You shiver as his fingers gently ran down your body. You took hold of his hands and place them on your waist. Mettaton kept his hands in place knowing you were not ready or so he thought . you put your hands on his shoulders and press your weight against him. The robot had no time to catch his balance and fell backwards onto the bed breaking the kiss.  
“Darling?” he questioned looking up at you confused.  
You were hovering over him both hand on each side of his head. You bring your right hand to crease his cheek.  
“Is there something you want dear?” he asks leaning into your touch.  
You press a finger to his lips telling him to be quite. You lean down and kiss the metal neck.  
“Woah! Darling” he laughs.  
You continue to kiss down the metal neck and are reward by a soft moan. Your own face flushes. you never heard that sound before. Usually he was making you moan but not tonight. Tonight was his night to moan and you knew how. You nipped at the soft metal.  
“D-darling” he stutters.  
You lift yourself back up to meet him face to face . You smile softly down at him and notice his face was much redder than before. You scooted yourself back a little to get a better view of his body. He almost sits up but you bring your hand up to stop him and snap your fingers pointing down. He returns to his position. Mettaton himself started to become a little self conscious when he notice you eyeing his body up and down. He still has no idea what you have planned. You place your hand on his sides and your fingers gently caress down. Shaping the hour glass figure with them . He shutters at your touch. His hips twitch when you remove hand from them. Mettaton is taken back and give you a look of surprise . You can't help but smirk back at him  
You bring your gaze to the pink heart in the middle of his torso. You hesitate for only a moment, your face flushed and finally press a finger down onto the heart. That very second Mettaton arch his back into your touch with such force. you had latch onto his waist better so you wouldn't fall off side ways.  
“Oh!”he moan his eyes widened in shock.  
Your heart beat faster as his not so quite moan reach your ears. You smiled non the less.  
“Found it” you said quietly.  
You graze the heart with you palm and mettaton whimpers from the touch. A small giggle escapes your lips.  
“Darling” he pants out.  
“Tell me Mettaton does it feel good when i touch you here” you said soothing voice. You pressed your whole palm down this time.  
“Ah!” Mettaton moaned loudly.  
“D-darling” his voice glitched.  
“Well” you press on.  
“Oh y-yes darling!”  
A satisfied smile greets your lips. You reach into your bag that’s besides you and pull out what look like pen. It wasn't an ordinary pen though. It was one those shock pen. You had gotten for your birthday last year. You had brought it with you so you could use it on him. You wanted to see if you could get any kind reaction from him. Mettaton gives you a confused looked. You put on your best poker face and place the tip of the pen on the heart. . You click it, it gives a small shock but it was no effect on you. Crackling electricity spread through Mettaton’s body.  
“Oh Darling!” he moaned loudly like before. His back arches up further .  
“Ah ngh w-what the hell Darling you-”  
you didn’t give him time to finish is sentence and clicked the pen again.  
“ Ah!” he moaned loudly as another surge of energy wretched through his systems.  
“D-darling! w-what a-a-are you doing t-to me!” his voice began to glitch.  
Mettaton tried get his processor to fix said glitch but it become fuzzy as you delivered another shock his internal system.  
“O-oh A-ah easy th-eir!”.  
“F-fuck!” he cursed unable to compose himself.  
“W-wait! a-ah n-n-nagh.”  
You notice the heart began leaking an unknown red liquid. You tossed the pen the side and dipped your tongue in it.  
“D-don’t l-lick there you d-d-dont know what i-it i-s.”  
A tingling sensation spread through your tongue. The liquid tasted like sweet red candy.  
“N-no ah oh no!” the robot moaned.  
You continued licking up the sweet liquid. The robot beneath you withered and let out loud glitchy moans. You had to hold onto his hips so they wouldn’t buck up on you. Mettaton twist and turned from the feel of your lips.  
“W-when d-d-did you be-be-become so s-sneaky?” he ask trying but failing to compose himself.  
You don’t answer him and just take joy in all of his moans. You loved how loud he was being. This was the greatest plan you ever had and take pride in being able to dominate the robot.  
“Oh g-g-god-d-d dam-m-mn i-t” he moans he has never felt this much pleasure before even he had no idea his heart would make him feel like this. He wonder how you knew about it and remember how persistent you were.  
'Did you convince Alphys to tell' he thought. He moan out more feeling your tongue trace the heart. Your hands begin to fondle his hips and you hear him gasp. He shakes even more.  
“Oh d-d-darling this i-sn’t f-fair”.  
You kiss the heart and it makes him whimper. You feel more liquid spill out and don’t hesitate to lick up all of it. His voice continues to glitch as he moans.  
“S-s-shit” you hear him curse once more.  
You tighten your grip on his hip and he arches into your touch. “D-darling! i-i t-thi-nk-nk I’m go-oing to to”.  
You feel his body convulse and he arches up even higher. An even louder moan erupts from his lips. The red liquid spurts out and lands on your face. He shakes fighting off his orgasm You wipe the liquid off you face and rest your arms and head on his chest. You look up at him. His face is flushed and he looks down at. You try to look innocent but can’t help the devilish smile that spreads across your face.  
“Did you like it ? ” yo ask in almost teasing tone.  
“Well darling that was very sneaky of you I never thought you would do something like this”.  
You frown “you're not answering my question”.  
“Yes darling it was enjoyable”.  
You see his face glow even darker as he confesses this.  
“I never thought I'd see the day where you're so flustered Mettaton”.  
“I am not”.  
“Your face was red the whole time”.  
He’s definitely taken back by your cheeky demeanor, You're usually kind and respectful. “Did toying with me give you some kind of confidence boost”.  
“Yes” you said bluntly “lets cuddle”.  
You wrap your arms around him and nuzzle into his chest.  
“Alright Darling” he says not arguing with that.  
He begins to play with hair and you give him squeeze. He grabs his charger and plugs it into himself. You both fall asleep in each others arms. This was the best plan ever!


End file.
